Gwendolyn Tennyson(SO)
Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson é uma humana com poderes híbridos com anodita , por descendência de sua avó Verdona . Após uma longa viagem de verão com o seu filho Max e seu primo Ben aos 10 anos de idade, Gwen começou a fazer um piloto mágica. Apos Aprender a ControlA-los, Gwendolyn se Torna Muito poderosa e Importante para a Equipe , comeu Decidir Estudar na Universidade Friendkin, fóruns de Bellwood e Deixa de Exercer SUAS Atividades Heróicas com Ben e Passar a Agir Como um super Heroina sortuda na Instituição de ensino . Personalidade Gwen é geralmente impressa como uma menina inteligente, madura, mas geral e arrogante, ao falar com Ben. Your study fast and bons instiments of a advantage to approach with topics dangeras. No entanto, ela às vezes confia demais em pessoas que desejam a sua própria boa vontade, levando uma entrada em perigo e outras pessoas acidentalmente. A medida que envelhece, ela se torna ainda madura, além de se tornar mais carinhosa e simpática. Seu carinho em relação ao primo Ben se torna mais clara também. Ela é muito forte (física e mentalmente) e bem-educada, apesar de seu sarcasmo e do ego inflado em seus momentos. Gwen é uma pessoa muito carinhosa e compassiva, como se mostra na aceitação do passado. Kevin, ela também não é importante com uma aparência de Kevin. Apesar de ser muito mais maduro que o Ben e o Kevin, você tem um temperamento instável que pode perder o controle de sua vida, se por irritada o suficiente, como mostrado em O Dobro ou Nada. Gwen também mostra isso leva uma educação muito a sério. Chegando em casa tarde e tendo que levantar-se às 5:30 da manhã. Quando ele está tão cedo, ele faz uma série de coisas antes de ir para a escola. Como correr, praticar aulas de francês, escola caraté após a escola. Aparência A aparência é uma menina de 10 anos, caucasiana, magra, de cabelos ruivos na altura do cacho com uma mecha construída para a direita e fixada com uma presilha azul. Tem sobrancelhas finas e negras; além de ter olhos verdes. A maioria das vezes, Gwen está vestida casualmente com uma camisa azul de mangá longa, com mais sexy nos ombros e braços; e mais clara no tronco, além de um logotipo de um gato azul sobre o peito. Ela veste uma calça branca, deixando uma parte da vista. Seu calçado não é cadarço, é branco, com as mesmas informações nas laterais. Gwen também usa dois pequenos brincos. Após derrotar o feiticeiro Hex , Ben dá um amuleto a Gwen sem sabre que ele tinha poderes mágicos. Era um dos Amuletos de Bezel , mas é o tipo que dá a sua sorte ao usuário. Com isso, Gwen passou a se vestir com a roupa de heroína e começou a ajudar as pessoas. Seu traje predominantemente preto consiste em manga longa, com calça na perna dos joelhos, luvas e luvas. Gwen usa some mask of the black and lilás cobrindo a parte superior do rosto. Uma faixa amarrada na correia e o amuleto da sorte como um cordão no pescoço. Aos 15 anos, Gwen aderiu aos cabelos longos. Na maior parte do tempo a sua veste é azul por cima, que se destaca por cima da sua própria preta. Gwen usa uma meia calça de cor e um pouco de sapato preto de salto, como calçado. Posteriormente, use um pincel preto para cima. Calça cinza e sapatilha preta, além de usar oo cabelo preso. Aos 16, Gwen passa pelo uso de um vermelho por cima de seu blusão branco. Saia preta e meia calça com um tom menos escuro. Ela volta a usar seu salto preto. An error for an one of the human heart of pure and the manta purple cream and had to the gloss of the hair in the body are lilás; Os longos tentáculos que tornam o cabelo são tons de rosa brilhante. Como se classifica, seu traje preto passa por seu corpo inteiro. Use um sapato preto com o chapéu da utilidade, lilás e um cinto de utilidade lilás. Em Omniverse, Gwen adquire sardas e aparece mais com o azul por cima do blusão branco Gwen aos 16 anos Gwen aos 16 anos em Omniverse E saia preta, porém, Gwen usa meias brancas no joelho no lugar da meia calça. Adicionar à sua conta, Gwen corta seus cabelos e os deixa na altura do ombro e novamente com uma prensa azul para prende-los. Veste uma camisa azul clara com bordas das mangas num tom mais escuro, além da silhueta de gato no peito. Gwen use uma saia azul com quadriculados de linha branca, meias brancas na altura do joelho e um tênis azul com detalhes mais escuros de azul como calçado. E então, Gwen dirige uma transformação que faz sua anodita e seu traje de Sortuda. A capa obtém um tom vitorioso, os olhos e o cabelo possuem um corante e o brilho característico das Anoditas, porém curto. Nessa transformação Gwen ganha uma camisa para a camisa; fixação abdomem amostra; azul com uma faixa vertical, clara, média, bordada livre nas bordas das mangas, além da silhueta da camiseta com o brilho brilhante. Uma sombra mais escura de azul nas laterais e mais clara no meio; mesmo esquema de cores de suas botas. Gwen, também, use a barra preta e um cinto de utilidades branco na cinura. Aparições #A Viagem Inesquecivel(Primeira Reaparição) Categoria:Personagens